wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Grizzly bear (2.7)
Grizzly bears are large, powerful and dangerous predators introduced in the Amethyst Mountain Deluxe update.http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=4554 They are one of the largest predators in the game and the only land predator which cannot be killed. This condition also makes grizzlies one of two animals which do not have a carcass. Bears appear in both single player and multiplayer. In scent vision, toggled by the V key, players can easily identify grizzlies by their blue scent trails. Behavior These animals are passive towards players and their mate if left alone and will wander seemingly with no objective while not in range of an elk carcass, however they will become aggressive if they are in close proximity to an elk or hare carcass in any condition, regardless of whether it spawned naturally during world generation or was hunted by the player and their mate/a group of players. If left unguarded, grizzly bears will consume an entire carcass, so players shouldn't linger with the hope of a bear suddenly abandoning its meal once the distance between itself and its meal has been closed. There is a 25% chance of chasing away a Grizzly bear with each bite. However, players should be cautious when harassing this predator; they can effortlessly deal heavy damage over a short span of time, taking ~25% health with each successful blow. Should the player manage to succeed in chasing away a Grizzly, it will flee indefinitely until it despawns. It is not possible to kill this predator; its health will not deplete past a certain point. It is futile to even try. Amethyst Mountain During Amethyst Mountain, a Grizzly poses little to no threat unless provoked or approached while consuming a carcass. Roaming grizzlies tend to ignore the player if there are no nearby carcasses to target, or stand their ground (more aggressively so when lingering close to a carcass) as opposed to fleeing, unless thwarted. They pose no threat during a hunt, but hunters be wary -- these cunning predators will attempt to scavenge on fresh kill if left unguarded. Common locations to find grizzly bears include the smallest pond at High Ridge and the boulder to the player's left at the starting point near Dead Tree and the largest pond. Slough Creek During Slough Creek, bears pose an immediate threat to pups, even if they are guarded by their parents or siblings at the den. Grizzlies' strategy involves brute strength; they may attempt to push their attackers back, closing the distance between themselves and their prey. Attacking and driving the predator out of the territory is the only way to ensure the survival of all four pups. If there are no adult wolves supervising the den, a spawned predator will be queued until at least one player returns and dispatches the problem. Try to resist the muscle behavior and focus on attacking. Flanking is not recommended unless at least one player stays in front of the predator in an attempt to block its advance to the pups. Common locations to find grizzly bears include the eastern side of Saddle Meadows territory and the western side of Little Butte. Lost River In Lost River, bears behave like their Amethyst Mountain counterparts. They will ignore the player unless provoked and stand their ground at carcasses. Common locations to find grizzly bears have yet to be documented. Kill It was once possible to "kill" this predator. Because bears do not have a death animation and state, the carcass would instead loop the idle animation. This was then made harder in 2.5 due to the bear's more cowardly behavior after being attacked, at which point it would flee at an abnormal speed and despawn when far enough away from the player. After the 2.7 update, this is no longer possible due to the introduction of a health cap. Grizzlies' health can no longer fall below a set limit even if it is followed and attacked as it flees. Its health can never be fully depleted. Gallery Neamara_screenshot7.png|Screenshot of a Grizzly from the 2.7 beta. Trivia *Grizzlies are commonly referred to by the name of "Bob" by players. The name is unofficial. **''Male'' grizzly bears had a 100% spawn ratio in older versions due to an oversight by the team. With the absence of female bears, this could have contributed to the unofficial name. *If the player is eating at a carcass and a grizzly spawns nearby, it was possible that the grizzly might begin eating at the same carcass, ignoring the player entirely. This is an unusual glitch. Attacking them will still provoke them, however. **Similarly, during a social arena, if a Grizzly is passing and a carcass is nearby, the bear may behave aggressively while it is impossible to flee or otherwise interact with the bear. In some cases, a bear and carcass may spawn during a social encounter with a stranger wolf, resulting in the natural attack response if the stranger wolf (or player) are too close to its food; over time, the encounter will end with a bear killing the opposing wolf even without the player taking any action whatsoever.wolfquest.org • Creepy dead wolf Glitch! DX With the 2.7 AI overhaul, it is currently unknown whether these issues have been fixed. *Because they become aggressive and territorial while near a food source, Grizzly bears are the most dangerous predator in the game. **Sometimes, a bear that is guarding its food will stand on its hind legs, towering over players in a threatening display. **It is possible, if far enough from the distance at which the animal attacks and it's position on the carcass, to eat the carcass and escape unharmed. *In 2.5, Grizzlies were far more cowardly. If a wandering bear was approached, or an intruding bear was thwarted, it would flee at x2 speed. Presumably, this has been resolved thanks to the AI overhaul. **Additionally, its 3D model was updated with the release of episode 2. In older versions, it did not feature such prominent fangs. *With the update to 2.7 up to and including the current stable release, grizzlies were given a soft, fuzzy shader, enhancing the appearance of their coats. The same shader is used by wolf pups. *It has been noted that bears may sometimes attack live prey if they wander too close to the carcass it is consuming. References Category:NPCs Category:Predators Category:WolfQuest Category:Passive Category:Hostile Category:Galleries Category:2.7